Losing The Last Goodbye
by TaylorxxTwihard
Summary: On Bella's wedding Day her world comes crashing down on her. She's losing everything she's ever loved. Is Edward included? Will Edward and Bella's love survive or will she have to go through her struggles broken and alone? Reviews are greatly appreciated.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

I was losing everything.

Everything I loved was slowly slipping away into a blackness.

I couldn't find a safe place anymore.

My mind wasn't even safe, at least not to me.

What had I done wrong?

Was this really the price I had to pay?

Losing everything to be with him?

I could do that, even if it hurt.

Or would I not even be able to be with my love?

What kind of sick punishment was this?

I didn't understand any of this.

None of it made any sense.

Everything was just a big mess.

I didn't even want to be a vampire anymore.

Not without him.

It seemed like he was slipping away and neither one of us were fighting against it.


	2. Chapter 1: Late

**BPOV:**

Oh. My. God. I'm shaking and I feel nauseated. I am getting married today, in two hours! Me, Isabella Marie Swan! Holy crow! I'm so nervous. What if I trip and fall? Alice would have seen that though. I love Edward so much and I would do anything for him. I just can't believe I have to go through with this. Something is going to go wrong I just know it! Ugh!

'_Breathe Bella; just take a breather everything is going to be fine. This is a wonderful day!' _I just had to keep telling myself that so I did for ten minutes, but it got old fast. I got up and started pacing back and forth lost in my thoughts. What if I sneezed when we were taking pictures? What if I spilt something all over my dress? What if I twisted my ankle in those stupid heels?!

A light knock on the bathroom door brought me back down to reality. "Hi Bella! I just checked on Edward! He's…HEY! What are you still doing dressed?! I told you to get undressed and pick out your underwear and get into a robe! What have you been doing for thirty minutes?!" Alice went from a jolly elf to a raging cow in two seconds flat. Wait! Thirty minutes?! That means I will be married in an hour and a half! Oh dear god.

I leaned up against the wall and sighed looking at the tile. "I'm so nervous. I just don't know what to do. I feel like I'm going to be sick." I looked at Alice for some kind of an answer.

"Oh Bella…It's normal to be nervous. When you're walking down the aisle just focus on Edward and pretend nothing else exists. But right now we really need you to get undressed and into that robe so I can do your hair and makeup! Now go!" Alice grinned brightly and I groaned. I followed her orders quickly undressing and slipped into my robe.

I glared at Alice who stood in the doorway to the bathroom. She held a hairbrush in one hand and hairspray in the other like weapons. As I walked towards the pixie of doom I said, "Don't go overboard Alice." I sat down on a chair and Alice went to work immediately.

By the time she was done I had about 100 bobby pins in my hair. It was up in a bun with a few stray ringlets left out. Alice squealed and asked. "I knew you would like it! Edward's going to fall to his knees when he sees you! Especially later tonight!" Thinking about tonight made me blush. Alice giggled and started on my makeup

She was finishing my eye makeup when Renee walked in. "Honey you look so beautiful!" My mom was fighting tears. I knew this was hard for her and she didn't even know this might be the last time I saw her. Alice moved to the side so I could get up and as soon as I did my mother embraced me. I hugged her back and we were both blinking back tears. When she pulled away she looked at Alice and smiled "Could I have a few moments alone with my daughter?" Alice nodded smiling and turned to leave but stopped at the door and looked at me.

"When I come back I need you dressed and ready! Don't worry Bella everything is going to fine!" With that she danced out of the room. Sure sure. Everything was going to be just fine. Something bad was lurking around the corners, I could feel it. I focused my attention on Renee.

"Bella, I'm not going to give you a lecture on rushing into things or anything like that. I want this to be a happy day so I won't mess it up. I want you to know that I'm proud of you and I'm going to miss you so much!" She lost the battle against her tears and hugged me again. I blinked back my tears but a few escaped and slid down my cheek.

"I'll miss you too" She sniffled.

"I love you Bella" This was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

"I love you too Mom" She pulled away and wiped her tears from her face.

"Now let's get you in that wedding dress before Alice has a fit!" She laughed and I rolled my eyes smiling as she pushed me towards the closet.

I took off my robe and carefully slipped into my dress. When I turned around the waterworks began again. "Oh Bella! My Baby is all grown up!"

I walked over to her and tried to comfort her. "Don't cry! We can talk on the phone and I promise I'll check my e-mail every day. It's okay."

"I know honey. I just can't believe you grew up so fast and now you're getting married!" She sniffled a few times and wiped her face. She smiled brightly and picked up my shoes.

She raised her eyebrows, "Are you sure it's safe for you to be walking in these?"

"No. Not really. Then again I don't really have a choice." I gave her a reluctant smile when she handed me the shoes. She laughed lightly and sat down on the bed. I slowly stepped into the death trap.

* * *

**CPOV:**

I was adjusting my tie when Alice burst through the door to Edward's room. Edward glared at her, but she ignored him and smiled up at me. "Hi Carlisle! Where's Charlie? Isn't he supposed to be in here with you guys by now?" She looked around the room searching.

Edward replied before I could, "No. He wanted to get ready at home. He isn't here though. I would know." Alice's eyes went wide and she put her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean he isn't here?! The wedding is going to begin in less than twenty minutes and he has to be here! Bella's going to be so upset! Somebody has to go get him! I can't believe this! Ugh!" She scowled at the wall.

Edward looked concerned. _'Relax son. I'll go get Charlie. Just Focus on your wedding.' _He looked at me and I smiled reassuringly.

I turned to Alice and said, "Don't worry I'll go. When I get back go easy on him, Alice." She looked up at me with a worried expression, but nodded in reply. I patted her on the shoulder as I left.

I got in my car and started towards Charlie's house. He had probably just overslept or maybe he was having car trouble. He wouldn't be late purposely. I arrived to his house within a few minutes. I stepped out of the car and froze. That's when I smelled it. _Werewolf and blood_.

I ran towards to the door. It was unlocked. I barged in and that's when I saw him. Charlie was at the bottom of the stair with gashes on his body and his bones were pointing in directions that were far from natural. Blood pooled around his head and I realized I couldn't hear his heart beat. He was dead. _No!_

Sobbing from the top of the stairs startled me. I knew who it was already. I had recognized the scent. My jaw clenched, I shut my eyes, and balled my hands into fists at my side. This man had ruined the happiest day of my sons life. I had to calm myself before I forced myself to look at him.

Finally, I was calm. I sighed heavily. His sobs had stopped, but I knew he was still crying. I brought my head up and glared at the man at the top of the stairs. He was on his knees with his face in his hands.

"What have you done?!" I didn't even recognize my voice. It was filled with pure hatred.

His sobs started up again. I wanted answers and I wanted them now. He had ended one life and injured two other's today. Two of those people were my children. How could he possibly live with himself?

I took a step forward and yelled louder, "What have you done?!"

He lifted his face from his hands and looked at me and then to Charlie.

"I-I-…I'm so s-sorry."

I let a growl rip from chest. I walked to Charlie and knelt down beside him. His eyes were still open. I carefully closed them and said a prayer.


	3. Chapter 2: Bad News

**BPOV:**

I sat on the bed watching Alice pace back and forth in front of her door. "Alice, why won't you tell me what's going on?!" Her head snapped up and she froze as her eyes glazed over. I sat still as I watched her face twist into a pained expression. Whatever she was seeing it wasn't good.

"Oh Bella." She looked over at me, her eyes scared, and then her phone vibrated.

She had the phone to her ear and was talking into it before I could blink. Her voice was too low for human ears so I couldn't make out anything. She had her back towards me, making it so that I couldn't see her facial expressions. I wasn't sure that I really wanted to know what was happening. I knew it was that bad little something that had been waiting to make its appearance all day.

Alice closed her phone and walked towards me showing no traces of emotion on her face. "Bella, we have to cancel the wedding. Something happened and I really have to talk to the rest of the family for a moment. I need you to stay right here. Can you please do that and not ask any questions, please?"

I stopped breathing and my stomach churned. This was bad enough to cancel the wedding? What would people think? Would Edward be upset or did he already know? We had come so far! This wasn't fair! I knew something bad was going to happen, but couldn't it wait?! We were so close, so so close to getting what we both wanted.

"Bella? Bella Breathe!" Alice was shaking me gently, her face worried.

I closed my eyes and started breathing again. I nodded my head in reply to her question although I wanted to know what was happening instead of being left in the dark. Alice hugged me quickly and whispered a quiet "Thank you". When I opened my eyes she was gone. I sighed. This day was turning out to be just peachy

"All right everyone I'm sorry to say this, but the wedding has been delayed due to the weather and an unfortunate event. This way please!" I heard Emmett's voice and what sounded like a sea of people moving through the house from the back yard.

He had said the wedding was delayed, but not cancelled. Good. That would be okay even though I would have to go through the horrible process of getting ready again. Edward would be happy and I would just have to wait awhile longer to get what I wanted. The "unfortunate event" must have been what Alice saw. If it had something to do with vampires, couldn't I just be changed now? I wouldn't mind that too much.

Alice entered the room followed by Renee. My mother looked at me and forced a tight smile. I noticed her eyes were red and puffy like she'd been crying. She averted her eyes to the floor. Okay so maybe this didn't have anything to do with vampires or mythical creatures at all. By the expression on Alice's face I knew she would be crying if she could. I looked at Alice confused.

She just closed her eyes and shook her head denying me an answer. She ran to me, at human pace, and threw her arms around my neck to hug me. It felt as if she was saying sorry and that everything would be okay. When I didn't hug her back she released me and looked down at me. Her eyes were filled with pity. I had no idea what was going on and I was starting to get frustrated. I was sick of the silence.

"Look I know you guys are probably trying to protect me from something, but I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. This is really frustrating. My wedding was cancelled or delayed, whichever, and because of that I have a right to know."

I looked at Renee who was hopelessly fighting her tears and then to Alice who sighed. She handed me a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Clothes were not the answers I needed! I was actually a little shocked she was letting me wear this. I raised my eyebrows in question.

"Change first" She wouldn't make eye contact with me. This must be worse than I thought. I was so confused that my head was starting to hurt. I took off my shoes and walked to the bathroom to change. Alice hung the dress up in her closet and turned to my mom.

"I'm going to leave you two alone so you can talk. I'll be in the living room if you need anything." Alice glanced at me with her pity filled eyes before leaving the room. I stood in front of my mother who was still looking at the floor. I put my hand on her shoulder and she started twitching nervously.

"Mom, I really need you to talk to me. I have no idea what happened and it's really giving me a headache. Can you please just tell me?" She sniffled and looked up from the floor into my eyes.

"Sweetie I think you should sit down" I sat down on the bed wide eyed.

"Okay. Tell me."

She sat down beside me and took my hand in hers. She looked me in the eyes and I didn't want to hear what she said next.

"Bella, sweetheart, Charlie didn't make it to the wedding. Honey h-he's gone… he…oh Bella…he passed away." She let some of her tears escape that she'd been fighting.

When she said he was gone I thought she meant he left Forks. It never occurred to me that someone could have died especially not my father, the man who was supposed to walk me down the aisle. He never would. I didn't even get to say goodbye. I had lost him. I couldn't stop the tears from spilling over and I crumpled into a ball. This wasn't how my day was supposed to go. My mother put my head in her lap as I sobbed.

She stroked my hair telling me everything was going to be okay and that everything would workout in time. Where was Edward? I needed him. He was the only one that could ease my pain. He had to be in the house somewhere. All I had to do was whisper his name. So I did. I whispered it over and over until I felt his cold arms wrap around me and pull me into his lap. I sobbed harder thinking of how Charlie didn't approve of Edward. He cradled me against his chest as I clutched his shirt.

"Bella, love it's going to be okay. I'm so sorry. I'm right here. Just let it out. " He whispered softly as he stroked my hair. I could hear my mother crying and Phil trying to comfort her. I thought back to the memories of my father. He may not have approved of my marrying Edward, but he knew I wouldn't be happy without him.

I wanted Charlie to walk me down the aisle and give me away more than ever. I wanted a father daughter dance. I never realized how important those things were until now, and how much they really meant to me. I wish I could have spent just a little more time with him. I would never get to do any of these things. I knew I would be saying goodbye today and that I might not ever see him again. I didn't know that I would never get to say goodbye. This just wasn't fair. Sobs racked through every part of my body.

Edward held me tighter and told me it was going to be okay. I knew everything would be okay again because I had him. I just had to get through this and then we would go to Vegas. Hopefully Alice would understand. The whole family could come. Maybe Carlisle could walk me down the aisle since my father couldn't. The thought caused a whole new round of sobs, more quiet this time.

Edward continued to hold me as I cried. Eventually the tears slowed to stopping point and I just sat there in his arms quietly. I don't know how long we sat like that. I pulled away from Edward and looked around. I was surprised to see we were in Edward's room. He must have carried me in here, but obviously I didn't notice. It was dark in his room except for the moonlight shining in through his large window.

I looked up at Edward and noticed he was watching me carefully. He caressed my cheek with his hand and I leaned into it. I tried blinking back the tears that welled up in my eyes, but a few managed to spill over. Edward leaned towards me and gently kissed them away as I closed my eyes.

"Bella it's okay. You can cry, don't hold it in." I shut my eyes tighter.

"Bella-" I interrupted him.

"No." I whispered it softly, but I knew he would hear it

"But-"

"No." This Time my voice was loud and firm. I opened my eyes. His beautiful topaz eyes were pained. "I don't want to cry anymore. Not now. Please." My voice was soft and pleading.

He smiled softly. "Okay"

My thoughts wondered to Renee. "Where's my mom?"

"Phil took her back to their hotel."

"Oh."

He leaned in to give me a kiss on my forehead when my stomach growled. I remembered that I hadn't eaten anything all day and I was starving. He picked me up and took me to the dining room. I didn't argue. The house was oddly quiet. I looked up at Edward with questioning eyes.

"Everyone is here somewhere in the house. Esme is actually in the kitchen, but she's being very quiet. She's getting something for you."

I nodded. I sat with my hands in my lap trying to process the day. I felt Edward's eyes watching my every move. He sat next to me tracing patterns on my arm. Esme set a plate of food in front of me, but I didn't want to eat. I sat there staring at it. I jumped when I heard a loud knock at the front door and Edward tensed. A vicious growl erupted from his chest and I stared at him with wide eyes. It had actually scared me a little.

He jerked his head towards me and his eyes were dark, but they immediately softened. "I'm so sorry love. I didn't mean to frighten you." His hand caressed my cheek lovingly.

I just nodded. Esme went to answer the door and I heard a loud gasp. Carlisle was by her side in a flash. He looked furious which confused me because Carlisle was usually calm. Soon everyone was heading towards the living room and I followed. I felt a small smile crawl across my face when I saw him. It was my Jacob, but he looked sad and the smile quickly faded. I noticed everyone in the room was angry and they were glaring at him, although I wasn't sure why.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" He looked into my eyes briefly before falling to his knees, sobbing.

* * *

**A/N: How do you like it so far? Reviews are very much appreciated. :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Confession

**Yikes! So I attended the midnight release party for Breaking Dawn and it was amazing! It inspired me to write a one-shot that is still in the making. Even though Breaking Dawn has come out I will continue to write. This isn't really "my version" of Breaking Dawn. It's just an idea that popped into my head. **

* * *

**BPOV:**

I hated seeing him like this. What was wrong with him? Had something happened to Billy? Oh. Charlie. I forced the tears away before they could escape. I walked to Jacob and kneeled down in front of him with my hand on his shoulder. I heard low growls from behind me, but I ignored them.

"Jacob? Jake, look at me." He covered his face with his hands and mumbled something that I couldn't quite understand. I rubbed his shoulder and I felt seven pairs of eyes boring into my back.

"I'm sorry Jake, but I can't hear you when you're face is in your hands like that. Please, look at me."

"You don't want me to look at you. You'll never want me to look at you again. You're never going to speak to me again. You're going to hate me forever. Bella, please forgive me for what I've done." He wasn't making any sense. What had he done? Surely it couldn't be that bad.

"Jacob. I could never hate you. What happened? Just talk to me, Jake." He stiffened and his head snapped up. The look on his face caused my heart to ache. I loved him, but not like I love Edward. It was nothing near close to what I felt for Edward. He looked from Edward to Carlisle and back to me. He was shocked.

"Y-you mean they didn't tell you?" His tears had stopped and he looked at Carlisle as if asking for answers. I glanced at Carlisle who had composed himself. Rosalie looked like she was holding Emmett back from ripping Jake's arms off. Alice was fuming in Jasper's arms. Jasper looked as if he was struggling with something painful. Maybe it was because of all the anger in the room. I finally noticed he was holding Alice back from attacking Jacob. I blinked a few times, stunned.

Eventually my eyes found Edward. His eyes were dark with fury and his muscles were tight. He was having a hard time controlling himself. I thought he was going to launch himself at Jacob until Esme gripped his arm and whispered something him that was too low for me to hear. He slowly relaxed, but his eyes were black as coal. I shivered. I looked back at Jacob who seemed to be having a staring contest with Carlisle, but they weren't. Carlisle broke the silence.

"Jacob. She has just received the news about her father. I don't think she can handle much else today."

Jacob Stared at the floor. I had no idea what was going on. Again! I had a right to know! It was bothering Jake and the rest of my family. If someone didn't tell me soon I knew Jacob would tell me later. I glared at Carlisle. He was shocked. I decided to voice my thoughts.

"If something is bothering Jacob and my family I think I have a right to know."

Everyone just stared at me and I rolled my eyes. I wasn't _that_ breakable!

"Bella get away from him, now." Edward's voice was angry and firm. Why is he being such a jerk? I looked at Jacobs hands and they were perfectly still. He wasn't angry at all, he looked scared and confused. Poor Jacob. I got up and walked over to Edward, glaring up at him.

"What is wrong with you? Jacob isn't going to lose control. He's perfectly fine besides the fact that something is causing him pain. What did I miss?" I was only a few inches away from Edward.

"Please do not do this, Bella. It will only hurt you. Trust me." I was confused. What could Jacob have done that would hurt me? Jacob wouldn't do anything bad. I turned to Jacob and sighed.

"Jacob tell me what happened, _please_." My voice was pleading.

Jacob swallowed and stared at my feet. I looked at Carlisle and he shook his head. He obviously didn't approve of this. Jacob stood up as I walked over to him and grabbed his hand. Small tears formed in his eyes and spilled over.

"Charlie. It was my fault. I did it. I'm sorry." What? He did this. Nothing is making any sense.

I let go of his hand as he backed away and it fell to my side. I was looking directly into his eyes, but I saw nothing. I wasn't sure how to feel. I was angry, hurt, sad, confused, disappointed, and scared. I focused my eyes on the carpet and I felt something wet hit my hand.

I raised my hand to my face and realized I was crying. I swallowed and slowly turned around to face Edward. I guess he couldn't settle on one emotion either. His face went from anger to pain to caution. I tilted my head to the side, watching him. Suddenly I felt anger ripple through my body. I whipped around to face the murderer. I was livid. His eyes were closed tightly. I picked up a crystal glass bowl that looked expensive, but I didn't care, and I chunked it at his head. Esme gasped.

It broke into a million pieces, like my heart, and shards of glass went into his head. It wasn't enough. I picked up a vase and threw it with all my strength; it broke across his chest leaving small gashes. His head was already starting to heal. I started picking up and throwing anything I could get my hands on. He was on his knees pleading for forgiveness and blocking everything.

I was about to throw a lamp when a strong, cold hand gripped my wrist. I dropped the lamp and faced Edward.

"Enough. Let me take care of you, Bella. Come here." His beautiful face showed no sign of anger only concern.

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. I stood there with my mouth opening and closing, staring into his eyes. My heart began to ache for the loss of my father and my best friend. Edward held his arms open and I closed my eyes letting myself collapse into his strong arms. Loud sobs came from my lips as I clutched to his shirt. It hurt so badly.

"Look what you have done. You should not have come here." Edward said to Jacob as he rocked me back and forth trying to quiet my sobs.

"I-." Jacob began, but he was interrupted.

"You worthless piece of meat! Get out!" Alice's tone both surprised and scared me.

"Alice, calm down." Carlisle's voice was calm.

"Carlisle's right- Aaah! There are too many emotions. Damn it! This is too much!" Jasper whimpered.

"Alice, sweetie, get Jasper upstairs. He shouldn't have to be overwhelmed like this." Esme said quickly. I heard light footsteps and then the only sound was my cries.

"Get out you filthy mutt." Edward's body was tense, his voice dark and angry.

"Bella, do you hate me?"

"Don't you dare speak to her."

Yes, Jacob. I hate you more than words could even begin to explain and I'm going to miss you so much. I loved you once, but now I feel nothing for you. I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't find my voice. I clutched Edward's shirt tighter and buried my face deeper into his chest.

"But I…" He was interrupted by Edward again.

"You are a murderer,"

"It was an accident!" He was trying to defend himself. He murdered Charlie, my father and his Dad's best friend.

"Accident?! That's a lie and you know it! You call us monsters! You are the monster!"

That did it. Anger took over Jacob as he exploded out his skin and his clothes ripped from his body. Two menacing growls erupted into the air. Before I knew what was happening Edward turned his back to Jacob and curled me into a ball as he formed a protective cage around me. When I looked up into his eyes he let out a piercing scream as his face became pained.

The wolf's jaw covered Edward's shoulder ripping his skin. His teeth were inches from my face. I blinked and the wolf was gone. I heard a loud crash and a series of growls. Before I blacked out, I heard the snapping of bones that were much too loud.


	5. Chapter 4: Missing Pieces

**A/N: So I left the last chapter with a cliffy. Yes? It was comepletely unintentional. I absolutely love the response I got from it! I want to say Thank you to all my reviewers and alerters and everyone else. Anyways, enough chatting! Time to read! **

* * *

**EPOV:**

As Jacob phased I turned my back on him and formed a protective cage around Bella. I quickly searched Jacob's thoughts and realized he was completely gone. The animal in him had taken complete control. I gazed down at Bella's beautiful face and her eyes met mine. Jacob's teeth sunk into my shoulder, my upper arm in his mouth. A shrill scream came from me as the pain stung my body.

"No!" Rosalie shrieked as Emmett leapt through the air tackling Jacob to the ground.

Unfortunately the mutt had taken my arm with him and I screamed as it was detached. I heard Emmett snapping all four of Jacob's legs. I crumpled over in pain next to Bella. I hated that she had to see this. I couldn't look at her, but I knew I had to get her out of here. I struggled to pick her up with my left arm since my right one was gone at the moment. Her body was limp and I began to panic. I could still hear her heartbeat though, so she was still alive.

"_She passed out. Are you ok? God, I'm so sorry Edward. I'll help you."_ Alice rushed over to me picking up Bella and darting up the stairs to my room. I groaned as I tried to stand, but fell to my knees. The pain was too much. Where was my damn arm?! I looked up to see Carlisle, Jasper, and Rosalie pinning Emmett to the wall so he wouldn't do any more damage to the dog.

"_How could he do this? This is going to start an all out war! Just for__ that stupid girl…" _I tuned out Rosalie's thoughts as my temper flared and I snarled. She ignored me.

Emmett wanted to kill Jacob and I wish he would have. I would do it later. Jasper was trying to calm Emmett. Jacob was lying limp on the floor.

"_Edward, she's going to be fine. She's just overwhelmed. Now reattach your arm. Esme will help you. I have to help Jacob." _I nodded to Carlisle as Esme walked towards me clutching my arm to her body. I know that if she could cry that she would be.

She smiled weakly, her lips trembling, when she knelt beside me. Her thoughts were worried about the family. She sighed and I lay down on the couch bracing myself for the pain. Esme had done this a few times before so I trusted her. She positioned my arm and put it in place. My teeth gritted together and my hand gripped the couch cushions, ripping them to shreds. A small whimper escaped my mouth as the bones and muscles began to reattach themselves, one by one.

Esme held me and stroked my forehead. I clutched her arm, whimpering. I was surprised at myself because I had shown her my pain. She continued to comfort me until the pain had ended. I composed myself and sat up. I rolled my arm around adjusting it, wincing slightly. Esme watched me warily and I smiled.

"I'm fine, Mom. Thank you." She beamed at me. She loved it when we called her Mom. In many ways she was, so it made sense.

"Of course, dear." She smiled and kissed my cheek.

She walked over to Carlisle who was trying to get Jacob to phase. He didn't know that Jacob was already lost. Carlisle told Esme to call Sam Uley and meet him at the treaty line. She wandered off and I heard her dialing the number.

"He's gone. The animal in him took over. You're just scaring him," I said to Carlisle.

"_Well then that means Sam will be the only one to get him to phase. I know you're probably angry with me for helping him, but I won't leave him to die. I don't have it in me. Try to understand." _

"I understand that it is not in your nature, but that does _not_ mean that I agree with you."

My voice was only loud enough for him to hear. He picked up the dog and carried him to his car. I noticed Emmett heading towards the door with Rosalie on his heels. His thoughts were worried and full of guilt.

"_What have I done? I've probably just set my family up for death. I need to blow off some steam…" _

"Emmett!" I called after him.

He turned to face me. He looked confused and a little panicked.

"_Crap. I hope he isn't pissed. I was only trying to help him and protect Bella. The dog was so close to her face and he could have killed Edward!" _

"Thank you."

He sighed in relief and nodded. Rosalie narrowed her eyes at me and walked out the door. She was blocking her thoughts. Emmett followed immediately. Alice danced down the stairs with jasper holding her hand. I felt jasper send a wave of calm towards me as I became panicky. I didn't want Bella to be left alone and Alice was blocking some of her thoughts.

"She's still out. She'll start waking up as soon as you walk in the room. I'm glad to see you back all in one piece." She said as she walked over to me. I embraced my sister in a quick hug. _"I was worried." _

"You never need to worry about me" I said to her. Then, I patted the top of her head and sped to my room. _"I love you. I have every right to worry."_ I heard her thoughts as I reached my room, but I gave no reply.

I closed the door and made my way over to Bella. I settled myself next to her as her eyes fluttered open. She stared at the ceiling for a long time and she finally met my gaze. I couldn't tell what she was feeling. She sat up and then positioned herself in my lap. I kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. I wasn't going to push her to talk. I knew that she needed her time to sort things out. She buried her face in my chest and I held her tighter.

"Edward, what happened? I remember hearing…bones…breaking," She asked and I stiffened. She noticed.

"Are you ok? Who got hurt? Edward please tell me." She looked up at me, pulling away a little, and her eyes were full of concern. How could I deny her anything? Her eyes pleaded for answers and I didn't want to be the one to tell her. I knew that she wouldn't give up. I knew that it would hurt her if I gave in.

"I'm fine. Emmett attacked Jacob. He was only trying to protect us. Emmett…broke his legs. All of them." I felt her shudder and I pulled her closer. There was no need to tell her about my arm. She had witnessed so much in one day, I couldn't put that on her as well. It was better for her this way, and so i gave her some peace. She was silent for awhile; almost too long.

"Bella?" I was starting to get worried. She hesitated before answering.

"Edward, I don't know what to do. I don't know how to feel. I just know I'm hurt. I'm afraid too," she mumbled into my chest. I began to rock her back and forth as she cried softly.

"It's going to be okay, love. Ssshh. There is nothing to be afraid of. I'm here. I promise I will protect you. I'm going to take care of you. Don't cry, Bella. I'll help you. Ssshh." I continued to soothe her until she pushed against my chest. I let her pull away.

My eyebrows knitted in confusion. She smiled softly and wrapped her arms around my neck. I held her waist and pulled her closer. She buried her face in my neck and cried silently. I felt her warm tears on my skin. I rubbed her back trying to help her in any way possible as I breathed in her delicious scent.

"I love you, Edward." Her voice, slightly muffled by my neck, was filled with so much love it nearly broke me.

"Oh Bella, I love you too." I felt her smile against my neck. I allowed her to pull away again.

Her beautiful brown eyes were filled with pure love. She parted her lips and slightly leaned forward. I raised my right hand to cup her cheek. She smiled again and leaned into my palm. Her eyes never left mine. She placed her small right hand and placed it on my cheek. I smiled and we continued to gaze into each others eyes. She sighed and her eyes closed. Her heartbeat sped up a bit. I knew what she wanted. I leaned forward, but I stopped when I was interrupted by frantic thoughts.

"_Emmett no! No, no, no, no, no! Please baby! Don't leave me! Just hold on! Oh God! Don't leave me, please, please! Emmett! No! Damn it! Where's Carlisle?!" _Rosalie was scared to death. I jumped away from Bella and listened. I heard the front door whip open and loud gasps from my family. My eyes widened as I saw what they were seeing.

Emmett was in Rosalie's arms. His right ear was missing along with his left leg, half of his left arm from the elbow down, and his entire other arm. Carlisle wasn't home yet and Esme didn't know how to fix everything.

"Stay here. Do not move." I said to Bella as I ran to help my brother.

"_My son. Oh Emmett! Carlisle left his phone here, I have no way to contact him. Oh Edward! Please help him! I don't know what to do!"_ Her body quivered as I kneeled over my injured brother. I quickly inspected his injuries. They were serious and I knew that he would not die, but the pain he was enduring put a certain pressure on my chest.

"Jasper, Alice, I need you to go find his missing limbs. Esme I need you to stay with Bella. I don't want her alone." Rosalie let out a low growl from her chest, but I ignored her. Her thoughts stayed on Emmett. Esme rushed upstairs to my room.

"_Oh, my god. What the hell happened? It was obviously the wolves, but which one?"_

"I don't know, Jasper. Just go and hurry up!"

"He'll be ok Rose," Alice said as she left with Jasper.

I noticed a chunk of his side was missing. I ran my hands along the deep gashes of his body. He screamed in agony and held onto Rosalie as she cradled him to her chest.

"I know it hurts, baby. Just hold on. I got you," She whispered into his ear. I felt sorry for my sister, no matter how much she despised Bella. I knew how much she loved him. I knew her pain. It hurt me that they were both suffering.

"Rosie, I'm sorry. I…ah…love you," He said through clenched teeth. I had never seen my brother look so helpless. He reminded me of a child at the moment.

"Hush sweetie. I know, I know. I love you too, baby. I love you too," She said as she kissed every inch of his face. I turned my face away. I was intruding on a private moment.

Alice burst through the door with Jasper. They both carried his missing pieces. I hated to be the one to do this. Shouldn't Carlisle be back by now? I sighed and got to work. He screamed when I put his leg back together. He barely whimpered through everything else. Something was missing though. I turned to Alice who shook her head.

"Edward! Fix him! I don't want him in any more pain!" She yelled at me.

"I can't. They couldn't find the rest of his left arm." Emmett gulped and Rosalie's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, Emmett," I said to him. He closed his eyes and nodded.

Rosalie opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by Emmett.

"Rosie, it's okay. I won't be in pain for too long. It'll grow back eventually. It will look like I got my arm amputated or something. It's fine. Hey, it's okay Rosie. Don't cry honey." He said as dry sobs racked through his wife's body. Of course, tears would never fall from her eyes, but she could most definately cry.

I had never seen this side of Emmett. It warmed my heart and made me proud to have him as a part of my family. Then, I heard Bella's heartbeat and smelled her scent. I turned to see her standing at the top of the stairs. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was agape as she stared at Emmett. Esme was slowly making her way down the stairs. She sat down on the last step and buried her face in her hands. Her body began to shake with her quiet sobs. Alice sat down next to her, wrapping her tiny arms around Esme trying to comfort her. Jasper sunk to the floor against the wall with his knees to his chest and his head on his knees. Rosalie snapped her head up to glare at Bella as she rose from beside Emmett.

"You!" She jabbed a pale finger at Bella. "This is all your fault! Look at what you've done! The pain you caused! Because of you Emmett is hurt! You little bitch!" She screamed at Bella.

"This has nothing to do with Bella!" I yelled angrily.

Tears spilled over Bella's eyes as she stood frozen, her eyes darting from Emmett to Rosalie. I crouched down ready to attack Rosalie if she tried anything, although her thoughts were still on Emmett. Jasper jumped up and held me back. I felt a wave of calm overcome me. Alice jumped up and was in Rosalie's face.

"How dare you blame her! This is just as much your fault as it is hers! She's completely innocent! She's been through enough! You've crossed the line, Rosalie. I'm ashamed to call you my sister!" Alice yelled. Her next action surprised me. She spit in her face. It wasn't at all lady like, and it was definately something I never expected to see from Alice.

Rosalie cringed away from our sister. She was hurt. I had no idea Alice could be that mean, especially to family. I was proud of her though. She had amazingly stood up for Bella and I couldn't help but smile. Alice opened her mouth to speak, but she was silenced by Emmett.

"Alice, I think that's enough. Rose, you did cross the line. We have all been through enough today." Emmett's voice was tight.

"You can't be serious! Look at what she did to you!" She screamed at him and he flinched. My smile turned into a scowl.

"This is not her fault Rosalie. Don't take your anger out on her." He frowned when she narrowed her eyes at him and whipped around to face Bella.

"We should have let the mutt kill you! You're pathetic! Fucking whore, you have no right to live!" A fierce growl ripped from my chest at Rosalie's words and I was about to attack, but Jasper held me in my place.

Esme stood and walked to Rosalie. In the next moment, Esme's hand came in contact with Rosalie's face. She had slapped her. Rosalie stumbled backwards to the door.

"Rosalie, I have dealt with your nasty comments towards Bella for far too long. She is my daughter, too. You will respect her and you will stop acting so childish. If you cannot get over your jealousy and grow up then you must leave. I love you with all my heart, but I will not continue to tolerate this. It breaks my heart to see my family this way. So please, for me and the rest of your family, do as I say." Esme's voice was like ice, but soon softened.

"You would choose her over me?" Rosalie asked bewildered.

"I am not choosing anyone. I am protecting my family. If you continue to behave in this awful manner, then you are a threat." Esme's voice broke twice. I knew she hated doing this. It was tearing her apart on the inside. She had a blank mask on her face even though her voice had betrayed her.

We all stared at the scene in front of us. Everyone was too shocked to say anything. The silence was deafening. I watched Bella closely. Her lips were trembling and she was slowly shaking her head. Emmett put his arm around Rosalie's waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"If she goes, I go. I'm sorry Mom, but I can't live without my Rose."

Esme nodded and walked away to her bedroom. Rosalie blinked. I read her thoughts. She had no reason to stay now and I had a feeling that she wasn't going to listen to Esme. She truly hated Bella now. I ran up the stairs and gathered Bella in my arms. Alice and Jasper went to their room. They were both too shocked to think of anything else except that they were losing two members of their family.

"_Hey, Edward, I'm sorry about what Rose said. I have a feeling that we're going to leave. I love Bella and you know I would do anything to protect her, she's my little sister, but I can't live without Rosalie. I know you understand that. I'm going to miss you guys a lot. I already know your answer to this, but take care of Bella. She'll always had a special place in my heart."_

"I know. And I will," I said to him.

"_Thanks for helping me out. My arm hurts like hell, but maybe I'll be able to find it."_

"Come on Rosie. Let's go out for awhile." He pulled her toward the door and she nodded. I stood at the top of the stairs with Bella in my arms in silence until I couldn't hear Emmett's thoughts anymore.

"I'm so sorry." Bella's voice was flat, almost lifeless.

"Bella, this is not your fault. Stop it. I don't want to hear you apologizing about this ever again. Do you understand me?" My voice was strong and firm. I held her tighter and she nodded. We stood in silence for awhile longer.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"It hurts. It hurts so much. Make it go away, please." She crushed herself against me as she began to cry, once again. It made my heart ache to hear her cries and the way she pleaded for me to help her.

I scooped her up in my arms and carried her to my room. I would help her. I could make her feel better. I will take care of my Bella. We would get through this and everything would be okay. Somehow I didn't believe the last part.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. So was it okay? Did you like it? This is the longest chapter so far. I had a fun time writing this one. I don't hate Rosalie, but I felt the need to make her mean for this story. I don't hate Jacob either. So please don't attack me. I can't believe some of you thought I was going to kill Edward. Um, no! I may be slightly insane, but seriously? **

**You guys are probably confused about what exactly happened to Emmett (maybe not). Explanation will come soon.**


	6. Chapter 5: Comfort in the Dark

**Hi Readers, I'm sorry (Truly sorry) about the serious neglection to my writing. I've been busy. Here's Chapter 5. It's just a filler and its super short (definitely the shortest chapter yet). **

* * *

**EPOV (Esme)**

I felt my feet moving, but it didn't feel as if I was walking. I somehow reached my and Carlisle's room and shut the door behind me stiffly, quietly. My entire body felt numb, yet my heart was not. I could feel the full effect of what had just happened. My heart felt as if it were slowly ripping apart. Just like my family. My children.

I walked to the bed and sat on the soft material. I fingered the comforter absently as my eyes burned holes into the wall. I could hear Bella's muffled crying from Edward's room and a fuming Alice talking to Jasper who seemed to be trying to calm her down with many failed attempts. She was getting angry at him for using his gift.

I wanted to crumple up into a ball and cry until my eyes were dried like the Sahara. Of course, I couldn't do that. I so desperately wanted the release of my built up tears. Maybe it would have given me a tad bit of comfort. Instead, I breathed in deeply, filling my lungs with air until I thought they might burst if another ounce was pressed into them. I closed my eyes and held the breath for a moment. Shakily, I exhaled and repeated multiple times. This did not seem to be helping.

Why had I chosen to do this? To split my family apart? I knew the answer quite clearly and I was firm on the decision. Only, it did not ease the pain of losing two of my beloved children. This was my doing and poor Bella was blaming herself once again. I would need to have a talk with her about that as soon as she was able.

I made a fist over my still heart and clung to my chest. My heart may not have been able to beat and pump the thick liquid through my veins, but it was most definitely capable of ripping and tearing in ways it should not. I loved my children. I honestly did and that was my reason for doing this. I could not have my children fighting against each other to their death. It would ruin me. I would no longer be a living of the undead if that were to happen.

I had hoped that Rosalie would agree to be civil with Bella and stay where she belonged. Though, I knew deep down that it would not be her choice. It all went through my mind very quickly and I said the words without thinking properly. After I had said them aloud I realized it was what I had to do to protect my family. It just was not fair.

My body trembled as I lay back onto the bed. I curled in upon myself and a small whimper escaped my lips. I still held my hand in a fist, clutching desperately to my chest. I heard the light footsteps and the door opening and closing, but I felt far away. His arms wrapped around me and he cradled me as I began to tremble more strongly. My quiet whimpers turned into sobs shaking through my entire body. They were tearless of course and that only made it much worse. He gently kissed and stroked my hair while still cradling me. I felt like a child in that moment, but my love was the only one who could comfort me at this point. After some time, my sobbing dissolved into silence and my body was quiet as well. I pulled a way just a tad so that I may raise my head to look up at him.

"Carlisle, the wolves…Emmett… it was-" I said hoarsely, but he held a slender finger to my lips. They began to tremble yet again.

"Hush my dear. I have already talked to the boys about it. I know it was a terrible sight for you to witness. I wish that you had not seen it. If only I would have been here." He told me. He lightly kissed my forehead.

"W-where were you?" I stuttered with still lips.

"Ja- the…wolf had some terrible damage to his body. It took a long while to get it to phase. Sam was furious and I don't blame him. He was not only angry with the wolf, but with us too. Edward was right though. The boy is gone from his mind. It seems as if he may never return. I'm not quite sure what made him snap, but it did. When he phased he was staring into the forest and all of the sudden went rabid. To be honest, it frightened me. I have never seen a human act in such a way." He said with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Good lord Carlisle! That's horrid! No wonder the wolves hate us. What are we going to do? Is it safe to stay here?" I wasn't going to have my children in danger again. I would _not_ have it.

"Yes, it's safe. Don't fret about that. I'm not sure what we are going to do. Right now I think we need to focus on our family." He said the last part carefully as he watched me.

"So they told you about Rosalie and what I did?" I asked. Though, I was sure I knew the answer.

"Alice filled me in and she's still angry at Rosalie. I know that behind all that anger lies a thick layer of pain, but I don't think she's ready to feel that right now. I agree with your choice. Our family will not be happy with so much fighting. I also know how much you are hurting love." He said gazing into my eyes the entire time.

"Bella has been through so much. I only want what is best for my children. Unless Rosalie abides by my rules then it is not best for either of them. I'm going to miss them so much…the pain reaches so deep within my heart. It's terrifying." My body began to tremble violently.

"I know dear Esme, I know. Ssshh, quiet now and just let me hold you."

And I did. I let him hold me and comfort me as he whispered comforting words to me until moments before the sun began to rise to a clouded sky. Through the night I had occasionally heard Bella's sleep talking and Alice's conversations with Jasper. Sometime around three in the morning Emmett and Rosalie had returned to pack their things and all was quiet from then on except for the words from my husband lips.

Today was going to be long and very difficult. I was saying my goodbyes to two of my children in order to protect the rest. My heart felt roughly tattered, but I knew it would slowly heal and still have that ache for my family to be whole once more.

* * *

**A/N: I liked this chapter. I feel like my writing is improving. Yes or no? Leave a review? :)**


	7. Sorry

**Hi everyone. I'm so sorry. I have issues, I know. The only problem with this story is that I'm having some partial writers block and I'm extremely busy with school. I mean, I know exactly what I want to do with it. I just…can't get it out. I don't have enough time. Until further notice, LTLG is delayed. Again, I'm sorry. I know I suck. Never again will I get head of myself. Never again. I promise to never post another story on here unless its mostly finished. Meaning I only have the last 2 or 3 chapters to write. Promise.**

**But wait! There is some good news. How many of you like Aro? I love him! He's…divine. Haha. A bit creepy? Oh yes. Well, back to the good news. I'm writing a one shot with Aro. If ya'll like it enough, I might write a few more chapters with it. Hopefully it will be steamy. It will be posted soon, hopefully. **

**Who's excited about the movie?! I'm going to the midnight showing!!! So excited. Foaming at the mouth. I. Am. Going. To. Melt. Just like butter in the sun. God, Robert Pattinson is beautiful. Did I mention that I got to see him in Dallas? Oh yeah. It seriously was a dream come true. Anyhow, please don't be mad at me. I will continue to write. I'm not giving up. I promise.**

**The title of my one shot is _'The Mistress of Volterra'_. It'll be posted soon.**

**Please stick around to see what happens with Edward's precious Bella and our favorite vampire family.**

**-Taylor**


End file.
